Scorned of Beacon: Champions of Remnant
by Ghaul Singular
Summary: Throughout time, many men and women have raised up against the darkness that has plagued the world, while others have made a name for themselves as traitors to their race. Some have immortalized their names in history, and others are forgotten, as well as their deeds. These, are the Champions of Remnant.
1. Rezyl Azzir

**A/N: This is another mini-series I am aiming to make for this story, for a lot of characters I would like to write about, but don't affect the main story.**

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Throughout time, many men and women have raised up against the darkness that has plagued the world, while others have made a name for themselves as traitors to their race. Some have immortalized their names in history, and others are forgotten, as well as their deeds._

_These, are the Champions of Remnant._

* * *

The Great War; the most devastating event in the recorded history of Remnant. The four kingdoms at each other's throats, man relentlessly killing man, and the Grimm, sitting on the sidelines and feasting. The great King of Vale knew that if the war were to go on unchecked, the Grimm would wipe out humanity. Therefore, one of two things had to happen. Either the war had to end immediately so that the Grimm could be pushed back, an unlikely and temporary option before war resumed, or the Grimm needed to have a distraction, a thorn in their side to constantly keep their attention.

A silver-eyed warrior, named Rezyl Azzir.

The warrior was dressed as a knight in silver armour with a pure white cloak clasped together around his neck by his emblem: a rose. The cloak's white colour was tarnished only by the emblem of the kingdom of Vale on the back. He removed his helm, revealing the orbs of light and medium-toned skin, with brown hair, without any balding, cut to only a centimetre.

Azzir bowed before his king as he was given his mission: "Rezyl, the Grimm have grown ever stronger these last five years, and they will continue to do so as the war rages on. I will attempt to quell the other kingdom's violence, but it will take time we do not have. I need someone to go into the deepest of Grimm territory to distract them and hold them back, and with your eyes, I believe you are our best hope."

Rezyl looked up to his king and smiled, silver shining almost blindingly, and drew his iron as he stood. It was ornately designed, a story told through engravings in the silver. On the chamber was a seed and sprouting from it was the stem of a flower leading to the end of the barrel where it bloomed into a beautiful, thornless rose. "My _Rose_ and I will be happy to help."

* * *

Rezyl returned to his home that night, and said his goodbyes to his other rose and wife: Rose Azzir. She had beautiful shoulder-length red locks, just like the flower she was named for, and her pale skin shone like the moonlight. Her eyes were as blue as the sea; she was perfect in every way to Rezyl.

She assisted him in preparing for his quest; packing rations and water for the initial journey, and supplies to keep his supplies in their prime, including many, _many _rounds for _Rose. _Meanwhile, the silver-eyed man trained relentlessly, both with his cannon and his eyes. He had discovered a very powerful ability with his eyes called the Silver-Vision. Instead of focusing on protecting life to release a burst of light, this technique required him to envision the future he was fighting for, one with united kingdoms, a family of silver-eyed children, and a legacy that would last forever. This allowed him to simply look at Grimm, and they would be defeated.

After seven days and seven nights, Rezyl Azzir finally departed on his mission, not knowing when he would return.

* * *

Five years.

Five years spent in a land of darkness and death.

Five years spent fighting abominations that would inflict the worst of nightmares onto even the bravest people.

Five years Rezyl Azzir spent gleefully slaughtering Grimm left, right and centre.

The silver-eyed man had to hold back to enjoy himself against basic Grimm, but when encountered ancient and exotic species of Grimm, he let loose. He had travelled to a continent south of Anima and fought his way to its eastern shore. He finished off the last head of the last Grimm in sight, a hydra taijitu, blasting its head apart. Rezyl looked east, expecting a new horde to be ready to fight, but the land was barren.

It was not the land he had to worry about.

He felt tremors and an oppressing darkness upon him before he heard something breaking the water behind him. He turned around to see the biggest Grimm he had ever seen: two great worm Grimm. He only became afraid when they spoke.

"Leave child of the Sky, or you will be consumed by my hunger."

"And we will bring order where you left chaos," the second one finished.

Rezyl removed his helmet and threw it to the ground, and his eyes shone in silver light, pushing back the dark and forcing the creatures to flinch. He smiled before he charged.

* * *

On that day, hunger was satiated, and order was broken.

And on an island called Vytal, four united as one.

* * *

Rezyl ate an apple as the goliaths dissolved behind him. It was no easy fight against one of them, let alone two, but with his stare he was able to weaken them, allowing him to finish them off with rose. He would have left to begin his 'crusade' in eastern Anima, but a portal opened where the goliaths finally finished dissolving. The hero was greatly confused as to what its origins were, but reasoned that if it was connected to the monsters he had just finished off, then he should eliminate it.

* * *

Rezyl Azzir can say without a doubt in his life, that Remnant was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He only realized how much so when he got a bird's eye view.

Or, a moon's eye view.

Indeed, the hero had found that the portal had taken him to the shattered moon of Remnant. His only conundrum was that he couldn't get back. He had been walking until his home was no longer in his view, and then even more. He walked until white and grey rocks became pitch black in the dark, and only finished when he got to his intended destination: the start of the broken moon.

He had always wondered as a boy, and even into manhood, what caused such an anomaly. He now had the chance, and he was going to investigate. With that in mind, he leapt into the pit.

It was dark, not just in visibility, but in power. The knight would have collapsed from it had he had any other eyes, but he stood his ground.

Suddenly, a woman's voice broke the silence.

* * *

How long had he been in the darkness? How long had he chased the mocking voice that called itself Xyor, hiding just outside of his vision?

How long had he been fighting these man-Grimm?

Ever since that… witch had found him, he had been under attack from the strongest, strangest and smartest type of Grimm ever, second only to those worms. They were humanoid, like the Apathy, but they moved like humans, or at the very least feral humans. At first encounter he had brushed it off as a trick of the darkness, but now he was convinced that each and every one had a soul, corrupted as it may be.

Rezyl's hair had grown to his lower back, and a beard that went down to his chest, untamed and dirty. His armour was dull, and dust covered it entirely. He had resorted to bashing their skulls in with _Rose _what seemed like years ago. Still, the aching warrior persisted, until finally, the creatures back away, and something takes their place.

Unlike the creatures before it, this creature, still the same species obviously, was composed, welding a great blade. Its bones were like armour, and three red eyes stared at Azzir.

Rezyl drew from his absolute last reserves and released it in a burst of light.

* * *

Shortly after defeating the Knight and the horde, as well as scaring off Xyor, the silver-eyed warrior had resurfaced, and he covered his eyes from the light. Rezyl Azzir had escaped the Hellmouth. He stared in awe at Remnant once again, dim silver eyes gazing upon his home. A portal opened once again to his right, and he stared at it, before turning his gaze to his palms. In one hand, he held his precious _Rose, _but he realised now that it had no flowers. Instead, it was just a jagged _Thorn, _covered in the bones of the Grimm Knight.

He stepped into the portal, thinking that he may realise that other things are not how they appeared as well.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the first addition for this story. I don't how long I'll write these chapters. Some might be long, some might be short. Some, like this one, will be apart of a series. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and like the idea, and if there is someone from the Destiny universe, not just humans, but significant enemies as well, then message me and I'll try my best to incorporate it. See you next time!**


	2. Dredgen Yor

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

Rose the widowed.

That is what the few people who knew her personally called her. Others called her 'the redheaded hermit' or 'the woman outside who refuses the safety of the kingdom' and other such things.

None of the could understand the pain she had gone through.

Twenty years ago, her other half, Rezyl Azzir, had thrown himself into the thickest of Grimm territory to hold the creatures of darkness back while the kingdoms fought their war. Five years after, the Treaty of Vytal had been signed, and the King of Vale sent scouts to Rezyl's last known position, the continent now known as Menagerie.

He called them back after a month, and all Rose could do was convince him to put MIA in the official documents.

Had she known that there would be none, she would have slapped him then and there, regardless of royalty.

Indeed, no matter how hard she looked, Rose could not find any record of her husband's contribution in the war, and even before then. In fact, none of his feats had been recorded, ever. When she questioned his majesty, he simply said that "the silver-eyed are too powerful to be public."

What bullshit!

And so, for 15 years, she had lived in isolation from anyone in the Azzir household.

So it came as a surprise to her when someone knocked on her door.

Rose had been reading one of her favourite books, one about a girl in a tower, when she was startled out of her calming silence. Her blue eyes dashed to the door, narrowing sceptically. She closed her book, placing it on the table next to her reading chair, not a sound made.

Whoever was outside knocked again. It sounded like metal clashing on the wood, which narrowed her options as to who the anomaly was. The Vale guard had not yet been decommissioned, as the newly founded academies and their huntsmen were replacing them, so that was still on the table. If that was so, then the King of Vale may have sent them. The other option was said huntsmen and huntresses. While each and every one looked as different as the colours of the rainbow, some might be wearing armour. If that was so, they may be here to warn her of 'dangerous Grimm.'

She wasn't a defenceless lady! She was only in her forties. She despised those new heroes. While her Rezyl had been forgotten by everyone, those cheap-ass drones were getting celebrated for stopping a single Grimm! She got up and approached the door, glancing through the window to try to get a look. However, it was winter, and the window had already begun to freeze over. All she saw was the silhouette of big armour and a cape.

She opened the door a crack, shouting outside. "Get out of here you huntsman! I don't care about the Grimm, I'm staying in this house!"

"Could you please open the door Rose?" She froze. The voice was deep, yet gentle, and so, so familiar. She wanted to believe it, but she refused to. "It's cold out here, you know." Only one person could be that blunt and polite at once. Rose opened the door wide, knocking into the wall with a loud bang.

_He _was there in front of her.

There stood Rezyl Azzir. His hair was overgrown, and his equipment tarnished, but she could tell. She only had to look into those _dull _silver eyes and she knew. Before he could get another word in, she latched onto him, sobbing tears of joy onto his breastplate.

"I knew you weren't gone," she mumbled into the steel. "You just couldn't find your way back."

The warrior put his arms around his wife whispering soothingly, "I would never leave you without saying goodbye. Never."

The two stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. Eventually, Rose was the one to break away, "Come on, darling, you said you were cold out here." Rezyl smiled and allowed his beloved to lead him inside.

And from then on, Rezyl retired from being a warrior and the two lived happily ever after.

Or they would have, if Rezyl wasn't dying.

* * *

Ozpin had just taken the position of headmaster of Beacon, after his last incarnation died, when he finally addressed a problem he had noticed. The young man with a wizard's soul was looking at reports for MIA and KIA huntsmen and huntresses. In a normal circumstance, this would be normal. However, these individuals weren't ordinary graduates, they were some of the greatest huntsmen in the history of the academies. For fifteen years, _any _one who took a mission in the forest of Forever Fall would never return or their corpses would end up at Vale's walls.

Ozpin couldn't deal with this directly, so he called two members of the headmasters' secret circle to aid him. At that moment, two men exited the elevator. The first one was Pahanin, the sole survivor of team KPP, which despite their handicap had proven to be one of the most successful graduates at Beacon. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and black dress shoes, and on his back was a grey cloak with blue outlining and a hood. He had dark skin and brown eyes, and his raven hair fell back to his shoulders. On his back was his weapon, a heavy machine gun called _Super Good Advice, _which Pahanin had applied his semblance on to give it a personality and voice.

The other wore full camouflage leather armour, concealing his face. His cape was coloured similarly, the only thing breaking the colour scheme was the gun at his belt, _The Last Word. _This was Jaren Ward, who had no huntsman training, learning all he knew in the wild, but was leagues better than any graduate, period.

The two stood at attention as Ozpin addressed them. "Gentlemen, I suspect that these reports are not coincidental. One of you will need to investigate the origins of these attacks while the other ensures that Fall remains safe. Understood?

"Yessir-ee!" was the answer _Super Good Advice _gave.

"We'll investigate, Jaren can take Fall." Pahanin looked to Ward, who nodded in response.

"Very well, I'll leave this to you."

* * *

Rose was worried for Rezyl.

For fifteen years, the two had lived happily together, and very soon, they were expecting a little girl. She thanked the gods that age had not affected her fertility; they had dreamed of a child since before her husbands last mission. However, over those years, Rose had noticed changes in Rezyl's behaviour. Apart from him occasionally speaking briefly about Luna, god-worms and man-Grimm when he thought he was alone, and that the thing that used to be _Rose _was now something else he called _Thorn, _Rezyl acted differently.

At first, it was small, subtle things, such as becoming reclusive and irritated more easily. Then, it became more obvious, when he started to study the Grimm and talk about using 'the Darkness' to bring humanity salvation. And throughout the whole transformation, his eyes just got dimmer and dimmer, losing the great light that once lived there.

Although she knew the most logical cause of this was whatever Rezyl encountered during those decades, deep down in her heart, she felt that she was in part responsible. When he had returned, Rose had revealed what she discovered regarding his forgotten legacy, one of the key things he fought for. Knowing that all of his services in the name of the kingdom had been forgotten, erased from the history of Remnant, left him greatly depressed.

Currently, Rezyl was sitting on the front porch in his rocking chair, staring at the setting sun. Rose wanted to confront him but was hesitant. A kick in her stomach was the only push she needed. The greying redhead exited onto the porch and sat next to her husband. While age clearly affected Rose, Rezyl still looked like he was in his prime. This was because of his semblance, which allowed him to become stronger gain abilities by absorbing light, a deadly combo with his eyes. On of his abilities was decelerated aging.

They sat in silence for many minutes, staring at the scenery of their home in the orange light, making the forest of Forever Fall even more beautiful. Finally, Rose gained her voice and addressed the issue at hand. "Rezyl, I know that you haven't been the same since _then, _and I'm sorry for leaving it so long, but you need to talk to me about what's happening."

Rose was looking at her husband, seeking a response. Rezyl stared at the forest for a few more seconds before responding. "I don't want to spread the horrors I've seen to you, and especially our child, but I think was doomed from the beginning."

"If only I had-"

"You would only have delayed the inevitable. The darkness in me now is like a poison with no cure; you can try to stop it, but it will eventually take over." Rose looked at the bulge of her belly sadly, contemplating what Rezyl told her. "Today is my last day alive, in a sense." Rose looked up alarmed. "Ever since I escaped that Hellmouth, I think I've been slowly dying, and something else has been taking over, something that wants to kill. It has made me kill people already. The sad thing is, I think that I could have controlled the Darkness if I wanted to, but humanity hasn't remembered me as a hero." Rezyl clutched his fist and it shook in anger. "So I'll just make them remember me as a villain."

Azzir stood up, leaning on the railing as the sun began to disappear into the night. "Rose, when that light leaves the sky, so will my light. Go inside, and if you ever see me again, it is not me anymore."

"But-" Rose stood and began to tear up, not wanting to believe what she was told.

"Please!" Rezyl gripped his wife's hands, holding them together, tearing up as well. "I w-won't let him h-hurt the two of you!" he said shakily.

Finally, Rose regained her composure, nodding. She pulled her hands away from his, but before she left, she reached up and gave one-last passionate kiss to her lover. Then, she entered the house, locking the door. Azzir looked back to the sunset, sighing as he pulled out _Thorn, _placing it on the railing. He closed his eyes until the sky had turned fully black, and when he opened them, they were different. His sclerae were pitch black, his irises were an ominous and etherical green, yet his pupils were silver, the only bit left of the champion Rezyl Azzir.

Dredgen Yor had been born.

* * *

Pahanin had packed his supplies. He was prepared to stay in the forest of Forever Fall for a week should he need to, but with how the killer had swiftly executed his prey, he imagined it wouldn't be long. Ozpin had provided him with a room in Beacon to use before he left.

The huntsman slung his backpack over one shoulder and rested _Super Good Advice _on the other. "You sure we're ready for this? Whatever this is has killed people near your level," the gun pointed out.

"You kidding? We were chosen for the fight against Salem and Mara, we're totally ready!" With that out of the way, Pahanin exited his borrowed room, walking down the halls of Beacon's dormitory building. It was eleven o'clock when he departed, past the curfew, so hopefully he wouldn't be spotted. Pahanin finally got outside the building but was stopped by a voice before he could continue.

"So, you are Pahanin? Sole survivor of KPP?"

Pahanin quickly dropped his bag and readied his gun, searching around him for the source of the voice. It was as if the shadows had said those words. "Whoever you are, you should just piss off. I've got a mission, and you have a curfew."

The voice chuckled, once again from every direction. "Curfew? You think I'm one of these pathetic canon fodder students? Do you want to know who I am?" Suddenly, an armoured hand grabbed Pahanin's shoulder in a vice grip, preventing him from turning towards the voice. The voice whispered, right next to the huntsman's ear, "I'm the thing Ozpin sent you to kill."

Pahanin was suddenly flung backwards into the wall of the dormitory, surely waking up everyone in the building. The gunner had been thrown so hard that he was embedded a good few inches into the wall, which was now cracked and crumbling. However, this allowed Pahanin to finally get a look at his attacker. The thing wore pitch black armour, identical to the Vale's forces in the Great War. From between the gaps in the armour came an eerie green glow, the only illumination on the figure. In his right hand was some sort of gun covered in Grimm bone.

Pahanin heard a commotion from inside the building, which the huntsman-killer quickly addressed. "Well, it looks like we'll have quite a large audience soon." The figure seemed smug, as if this was all planned. The huntsman finally got out of the wall, aiming his partner at the killer.

"Here's some advice for you: shut up!" Pahanin fired _Super Good Advice_, which was powerful enough to break through deathstalker armour. However, the bullets didn't even faze the attacker.  
Said person aimed their canon and fired; Pahanin felt a searing pain in his side that made him cease his attack and hold it. He looked down to see a… thorn? A thorn in his side that penetrated his aura. He could feel it draining him as well, like his very soul was being sucked out of him.

The injured huntsman, now kneeling from the pain, looked around him. Indeed, students in their sleepwear and wielding weapons were looking at the two. What would this look like to them? A trained huntsman, one of the best for that matter, defeated by a single shot from some unknown foe. His opponent seemed to want to point that out. "Hello children." His voice was completely calm, almost devoid of emotion, yet it boomed throughout the courtyard. "Is this what you are aspiring to be? A huntsman?" He gestured to the downed Pahanin. "Let me tell you now, no matter what training you have, nothing can prepare you to face me."

Pahanin, in a burst of strength, lunged at the man, but was caught by the throat and lifted. "This is your champion? This man is your best? Let me show you what I do to the best." The man lifted his gun, but didn't fire. Instead, he lowered Pahanin onto it, and it pierced though his armour and his heart. _Super Good Advice _fell to the ground. "Let this be the day that the world learns of its plague. A plague called DREDGEN YOR!"

* * *

"The Eternal Abyss," Ozpin said, sitting at his desk, resting his head in his hands. Jaren was leaning against one of the pillars, inspecting _The Last Word. _After last night's attack, the two had a lot to deal with, first and foremost the new threat. "That is what his name translates to."

"What did he want?" Jaren Ward was not a man of many words, only using them when necessary.

"From what I can see, I think it's fear." Jaren looked quizzically at the headmaster, who sighed before continuing. "This seems planned out, he wanted a large crowd to watch one of our strongest helplessly struggle. I can only imagine what he'll do next."

"He wants to be known."

"Excuse me?"

Jaren stopped leaning against the pillar, walking past Ozpin to look out the window. "He wants to leave a scar on Remnant, so that generations from now, people will be terrified of his name. Now he is trying to bait me to him."

Ozpin turned his chair towards his accomplice. "How do you know?"

"He took Pahanin's cloak. An old law out in the field is that to take another's mark is a promise to uphold their memory. He wants me to come avenge Pahanin."

"…will you?"

"Not when he expects me. For now, I reckon the best we can afford is to turn a blind eye. No matter what he does."

"Alright. Well, we should get to Pahanin's burial, shouldn't we?"

* * *

It had been days since Rezyl died. Without him by her side, Rose had to call a doctor from Vale to help with her delivery. Right now, that doctor was slumped in the corner of the bedroom, bleeding out. And at the foot of her bed, holding _Thorn_ was her husband's killer: Dredgen Yor. Rose held her baby close to her chest; she knew that the vile man's reason for return had to do with her.

Dredgen Yor had removed his helm, which was now resting on one of the bedposts. She saw a face that was so familiar and alien at the same time. While it had all his features, it was different; from the deathly pale skin to those dreaded eyes, she knew that Rezyl Azzir was not here. The two stared each other off, neither yielding any ground.

Finally, the intruder spoke. "What's her name?"

Rose stared defiantly at the calm face of the man, too calm for someone pointing a gun. "Why are you here?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Rose abruptly yelled, eyes tearing up. The baby woke and began crying. It was the only noise in the room for a while. Yor holstered his gun and exited the room, returning shortly with one of the dining room chairs. As Rose comforted the daughter of Rezyl, the Dredgen sat down next to the bed. When the girl finally stopped crying, the Azzir matriarch looked over to the man, seeing him staring at the baby in awe.

"She has his eyes."

"Yes, she does."

"…"

"Why are you here?" Rose whispered.

Yor leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he let out a huff of air. "I'm here to do one last thing _for _Rezyl, because as much as I hate it, I would be nothing without him." Rose looked up confused, and Yor continued. "Rezyl wouldn't want his daughter growing up with grieving mother and no father, or worse, she gets the impression that I'm her father. Yet he wouldn't want her to be raised by a monster born on Luna." Rose held her daughter tighter to her chest. If she was right about what Yor was suggesting, she wouldn't let it happen. "I believe it would be best for her if she was away from both of us."

"N-no… NO! I made a promise that I would keep her safe."

Yor stood, raising his voice. "Does that matter? In a world of Grimm, bandits and worse? Rose, I promise with what little honour I have left that I will not hurt, influence or interact with this girl apart from taking her to the safest orphanage." He kneeled down next to the wife of Rezyl. "I try to stomp it out, but me and Rezyl are intertwined to the soul. Deep down, I think of her as my daughter too. So let me do what's best for her. Please."

Rose was holding her daughter as close to her as possible. She looked down into those radiant silver eyes and began to tear up. She kissed the babe on her forehead before presenting her with shaking arms to the Eternal Abyss himself. Said man picked up the baby, rocking her gently in his arms. He walked towards the door, picking up his helm as he cradled the girl in one arm. "Summer Rose," he said.

"W-what?"

"Her name. The time you two met and the thing he loved most. Summer Rose."

Rose pondered the name, and as Dredgen Yor was leaving, she said one final thing.

"Good-bye Summer, make your father proud."

* * *

**A/N: That was a long one. Additionally, there's some lore for this story: Rezyl Azzir/Dredgen Yor is Ruby's grandfather. How will this affect the plot? Only I know, but it's a while away still. Anyway, see you guys next chapter for whatever story I update.**


	3. Jaren Ward

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

After the tragic death of Pahanin, Jaren didn't spare any time in the kingdom. He still had a mission: protect and escort the Fall Maiden. The Hunter intended on delivering the young woman to one of the many villages on the continent outside of the walls, one that wasn't on the map. Accompanied by the cloaked woman of unimaginable power, Ward travelled the land looking for a sanctuary to hide from Dredgen Yor.

In time, the pair came into a valley, hoping to set up camp for the night. Instead, they found just what they were looking for. In the valley, hidden so well and defended so naturally, was the town of Palamon. Jaren gestured for the Maiden to wait while the tree line still concealed them. The hunter then approached, entering the unwalled settlement. The people came in droves to address the stranger; never had another man found this haven from the world. The crowd around him began murmuring, and a certain boy stuck out for some reason.

Ward waited in the town square before a man came to address him. He was clearly the leader, as he held a stern, tanned face, decorated with wrinkles caused by stress. He wore straightened-out shirt and trousers and polished boots; it appeared that these people had stuck with old fashion clothing, which Jaren could appreciate. A brief look around brought an internal frown to the hunter; the people of this town seemed to flinch away from this man, out of fear it seemed.

"Welcome, stranger. I am Magistrate Loken, and this is Palamon. What brings you so far out of the safety of Vale." To a normal man, Loken's greeting would have seen warm, but Jaren could almost taste its bitterness. He understood though; he too would be aggravated if a place that seemed free of Grimm suddenly had new people. This magistrate obviously saw this as a threat to security.

"A compatriot and I have been travelling; we don't like Vale's walls. It would do us well if you could provide shelter for a few days." Rule number one when dealing with people outside the city walls: make them think you're just like them. They become empathetic to whatever you say. This worked, as Loken's face seemed to soften, and he looked at his people.

"Fine," he sighed. "We can provide you and your friend, wherever they are, food and a roof for a few days, but then you must leave."

"Sure thing."

* * *

"You've got a lot of nerve, coming in here and ruining everything we had!" came Loken's booming voice. Once again, a few days after his arrival, Ward was standing in the town square, people watching on, and Loken facing off with the huntsman, though now, many armed men circled the agent. Somewhere, hidden among the crowd, Fall was watching on with her amber eyes. "Ten years we've been living out here, free of any worry or threat, and then you come along, bringing the Grimm with you! Half a dozen of us were killed because of you!"

Yes, the day prior, a pack of Beowolves had attacked some villagers as they were foraging for berries. Jaren had been talking with a child that he took a liking to about his weapon, unable to help the people. However, when the Grimm entered the village, Ward quickly ended them. The child's parents had been among the victims. Now, Loken wanted revenge.

The huntsman's semblance began tingling, like a distant alarm in his brain. Someone was dying today. The men drew their guns, aiming at the cloaked man, and Loken drew his own, spitting at Ward's feet. "I'm sorry," was all Jaren said, looking down at the ground. Any life that he failed to protect scarred him on the inside. It happened with Pahanin, it happened with his father, and it happened with those people.

Loken wasn't having any of it though. "You're _sorry?_ Huh, those are some sorry last words I t-" Jaren's semblance was blaring now; Loken had spoken his last words. And like the angel of death he was, Ward drew _The Last Word_ and put a bullet straight into the man's skull, breaking through the weak aura without hassle.

A look of surprise filled the magistrate's face, before he fell over, dead. "Yours, not mine." Jaren's signature words, for every time his semblance activated. The aggressors looked at their former leader, and one by one they put their weapons away. Jaren addressed everyone then: "People of Palamon! I am truly sorry that I have brought pain to your peace, but it was never my intent. To rectify what I have brought, I will protect you, with everything I have." There was some cheer from the people, and afterwards, some came to thank him, though most went back to what they were doing prior. The armed men took Loken's corpse to prepare his funeral. After everyone had cleared away, there was only the boy from before: Shin Malphur.

The boy came up to him, but before Jaren could speak, he leapt onto his leg, hugging it like his life depended on it. "Were you telling the truth, Mr. Ward? Are you really gonna protect us?" The child looked up with hopeful eyes.

Jaren disconnected the boy from himself and kneeled, putting his gloved hand on his shoulder. "Yes. Nothing will ever hurt you again."

* * *

Palamon was no more. The Fall Maiden was gone. Jaren had failed.

And it was all because of that damned Yor.

The attack had been swift. The dark man had crept into town like a spectre, showing no mercy to the villagers. Any that survived had been picked off by the innumerable Grimm that followed that cursed man down Sorrow's Road. Now, in the eve of the slaughter, Ward walked vengefully down the ruined paths of Palamon, his year-long home, killing any leftover Grimm. The buildings were but fire and ash now, but somewhere, Jaren heard a voice that had become precious to him.

"Dad! DAAAAAAD!" In an instant, the huntsman was on the move, and when he saw two Ursa Majors approaching little Shin, their miserable lives were quickly ended. As the bodies hit the ground, dissolving, Jaren looked down upon his adopted son who had tears in his eyes. He had just lost everything he had ever known, all because of Jared. But in that moment, Shin needed a father, and so the huntsman embraced as one.

"Don't worry, son. We'll avenge them. We'll avenge every one of them."

* * *

For five years after that day, Jaren had raised Shin on the road, teaching him how to use a weapon, unlocking his aura, and sharing all he knew: Ozpin, the maidens, Salem, Mara, Yor, all of it. Jaren was not going to be here forever, and he trusted only Malphur to live his legacy.

Jaren just never thought it would be so soon.

Here the huntsman stood, his son many kilometres away, hopefully still sleeping at their camp. The sun would reveal itself in a few minutes, but that was of no concern at the moment, for in front of the agent was his greatest nemesis, the man he had hunted for vengeance for years.

Just across the way was Dredgen Yor.

He wore Pahanin's cloak, plaguing it like the sickness he was. At his side, his malevolent weapon's ethereal green glow reflected off his midnight armour. This would be their final showdown. He knew this, because his semblance tingled in the back of his head. Today, someone spoke their last words, and Jaren knew it wasn't going to be the Dredgen's.

"You know you're not going to survive this, right? Why do you continue to fight me?"

It is my destiny to. I can't leave this fight. To do so would be dishonourable to everyone that I've ended because of my semblance. Something a man like you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe the man before me?"

"You probably killed him too."

"He was weak, I am all that was strong about him."

"All I see is the husk of a man."

"A husk can be a powerful thing."

"Do you feel sorry for any of it? The huntsman you've murdered? The people you've slaughtered?"

The tingle grew.

"Are those your last words? I can feel the tingle too you know."

"No, these are: today, I will die, but a hero will be born in my place."

"You think the boy can stop me?"

The tingle blared now.

"Not just you. He will burn this world of all of its sin." Both men drew their weapons, but as usual, Ward was quicker to the draw. _The Last Word _rang out once, and for the first time since Jaren crafted it, the gun did not end his opponent. Instead, the bullet embedded in the helm of Yor, who finally got his own shot off. The gunslinger felt a searing pain in his chest and fell to his knee. He looked at where the thorn was sticking out of him, eating away at his soul.

The dark huntsman approached, looking down at him. "I look forward to when Shin duels me. And don't worry, I'll make sure he gets your steel." He brought _Thorn's _barrel to the downed huntsman's head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

**A/N: Only one more chapter for the last word/thorn saga. In the next chapter, we'll have the epic conclusion between the Eternal Abyss and the man with the Golden Gun. Hope this lives up to their legend.**


	4. Shin Malphur

**A/N: The final chapter of this arc. Hope you've enjoyed it thus far. Apologies for the delay, I've had a problem with writing documents on this computer.**

_**Bungie owns D2 and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY ENJOY!**_

* * *

_I thought my life started the day I met Jaren Ward. Little did I know that it would continue to change. And the man who I thought had ruined it all? Hehe, turns out he would give me a whole new perspective on this twisted, fucking world of ours. And, hopefully, put me on a path to prevent another _him _from happening._

* * *

Shin was still waiting.

It had been about an hour since the gunshots finished. The boy had awoken to see that his father was not present, before the familiar sound of _The Last Word _and another gun rang out. The teen played with his dirty blonde hair, plenty of dust falling out. His grey eyes watched the particles fall onto his leather leggings. A breeze came through, and he pulled his cloak closer to him, his tanned body not used to this level of cold.

The sky was transitioning from pinks to its normal blue when a bit of black from the forest began to move. The Palamonian survivor, not giving a second thought, offhandedly fired at what he presumed was a newborn Beowolf with his sidearm.

The clings of metal on metal said otherwise, as did the cold voice that followed.

"You should take greater care of your surroundings, boy." Instantly, Shin was up, turning and whipping out his pistol once again. The black armour that emerged from the clearing only chuckled, the noise seemingly making the air even colder. The man's cloaked seemed to glide behind him like a living shadow, and the _Thorn _in his hand seemed to drain the light from its surroundings. Malphur knew this man, he had taken a glimpse of him years ago, but he knew.

"Dredgen."

"Malphur, it has been a while. You know, since Palamon."

Shin grit his teeth. "Where is Jaren?" he ground out.

"Straight to the point I see. AND he has his priorities set. Those are good traits."

"I said. WHERE. IS. MY FATHER?"

"Though easily angered." This seemed to make Yor… disappointed? "Well if I were to say, probably halfway to the Ether."

"You're lying! You couldn't have killed him! He isn't a coward like you!"

"Bold and stubborn. Well now I know what I'm working with. And if you think I didn't make your old man kick the bucket-" Yor reached from behind his back, and what he pulled out made the boys jaw drop, and dread fill his face. "_The Last Word. _You think he'd let me take his prized possession, let alone leave it behind?" Shin fell to his knees. "That's what I thought. Maybe you can do better than him. Once you get stronger of course."

Shin looked at the dirt beneath him, his tears wetting it until he couldn't cry anymore.

He had used his tears a long time ago.

Yor began walking away, throwing Ward's steel into the embers of last night's fire. It felt like hours had passed before the boy moved. He got up and shuffled towards, the fire long gone, pulling the cannon out of the fire that was long gone. But the fire inside the child was far from extinguished and burned brighter than it ever had before.

And he would not stop until he had tracked the sickness that was Yor and burned him from the world.

* * *

_I tracked him for years longer, well into my adulthood. My sources ranged from rumours of a man coated in darkness to whole villages destroyed, even exaggerated tales. It seemed suspicious: the Dredgen wanted to be found. And I answered the call._

* * *

The last Beowolf fell into the snow, its blood turning the powder red, before it dissolved, leaving only an impression of its body, before a boot stepped into it. Said item was attached to a man with grey eyes, covered in leather and fur from head to toe, with a thick cloak tied around his neck. This is what Shin Malphur had become: an unofficial huntsman, slaying the Grimm wherever he travelled. But he wasn't one Patch for a job or travelling; this was personal.

The last child of Palamon emerged from the snow-covered forest, finding himself at a clearing, bare of any trees, or animals. The clearing was at the edge of a large cliff. And at the very edge, _He _stood. His presence was so imposing, even the Grimm dared not leave the edge of the tree line. Even on tonight, Halloween, when the Grimm became ten times aggressive than any other day of the year combined. Something about darkness being stronger or something like that. All Shin knew was what he was taught in Palamon: if you thought you could survive outside the kingdoms, Halloween would be the ultimate trial.

Malphur marched until he was ten meters away from the black knight, waiting. Time had gifted him patience, he could wait for revenge for a little longer. Yor was looking out, seeming to be fixed on something Shin cared not for. Eventually, he was addressed.

"So, you've finally caught up with me? After all these years, decades? When you live as long as I have, you perceive time differently." Shin remained silent, unmoving, even though inside a fire was ready to burst, to avenge everyone this man has wronged. The list was long, longer than any other's on Remnant. Shin would entertain this monster one last time. "You know, throughout the years, only you have been bold enough to pursue me, to take action, to take what you wanted. All while walking a thin, thin line between the Sky and the Deep."

At this point, the Dredgen actually turned to face Malphur. "You know, when look at you, I see a little bit of me. I once had the dedication you show now, the drive to make your dream reality, all while teetering on the wire, trying not to fall into oblivion. I've come to a conclusion in my time, with the knowledge of things that kings and rulers try to hide from us. And that is: only through balance can we survive this world, surpass our current forms to become something more. Too far into the light, and we become weak, unable to defend ourselves from greater powers. Too far in the darkness, and we'll all kill each other until one of us is left. Neither is good, nor evil, it is merely the user's intent that dictates it."

Yor turned back to stare at what he was looking at before. "Many people will see my use of the darkness as evil, and I agree with them. In most scenarios. My intent is selfish, and to understand it you need to understand where I've come from, the road I've travelled. But there is one good thing I've done with this power." There was a long pause, followed by the chuckling of the sickness, as Yor once again turned. "Ha ha ha, you've come here to kill me, and yet you've let me speak like a drunkard reminiscing his life. Well, aren't you gonna say your last words?"

Throughout this entire encounter, Shin Malphur had controlled himself, kept his cool, something he needed to survive against the Grimm. But when he dared say those words, a passion burnt inside the lone survivor, and without his realization, he had drawn _The Last Word, _and it and his arm had been engulfed in golden fire. He fired once, the bullet travelling straight through the pitch-black armor, and Shin had made a memento to his third father, the man who taught him how to live. "Yours, not mine." He fired a second shot, through the heart, this time acknowledging the flames, and at the back of his mind, the thought registered that this was his semblance.

He ceased firing, as the dark knight fell back into the snow, but no blood stained it. Yor had nothing left to bleed. Malphur stood there for a second, the fire still burning, about to leave, but he was interrupted. "R-zl… zir" Shin walked back to the armor, hearing labored breaths as Yor managed to remove his helmet, and for once, Shin saw Dredgen. He wasn't a monster, he was just a man. And he looked at those green, black and… silver eyes. "You want my last words? Well here they are: Rezyl Azzir. And as those eyes shifted until the irises were silver, the Man with the Golden Gun fired at his head, and the sickness was gone.

The body turned to black mist, much like that of the Grimm, and left in its place was the armor and two items: the dreaded _Thorn,_ which Yor had never drawn in his encounter, and a journal, written in text undecipherable by the lone man. He picked both up staring at them intently. He lowered them, putting them away on his person before looking at what Yor was so interested in. And at the bottom of the cliff, a ways away through the forest, a cabin was lit up. Unknown to Shin, the moment he killed the sickness that had plagued Remnant, Ruby Rose was born.

Shin had stayed in the forest below for the night, and when he left at dawn, the _Thorn _remained, melted in the fire of the previous night.

* * *

_I thought that after that night, I'd feel something, you know? I thought I'd be satisfied, relieved that he was finally gone. Instead I felt hollow, like what I had just done meant nothing. I continued to search for something to make me feel like I was doing something right, and that led me here._

* * *

Shin sat in the darkened corner of a tavern, a single drink sitting before him, untouched. People had heard the tale: The Man with the Golden Gun, a nameless huntsman, had defeated Dredgen Yor, Remnant no longer needed to fear the _Thorn_. Some believed this wholeheartedly, some never believed it to begin with, and a small portion, very few in numbers, believed that one day, the Shadow would return. Malphur dared not admit where he stood on the spectrum, but it wasn't the first two.

Tonight, however, he was going to try to solve something that had plagued him since that night: the mystery of who Rezyl Azzir is, or was, and what was in the journal of Yor. Shin was meeting with a few people that he thought would aid him.

"Shin Malphur?" The hunter looked up, seeing a thin, pale man covered in robes and a heavy jacket, wearing glasses over his pale blue eyes, blonde hair concealed by the jacket's hood. Behind him stood a gruffer looking man. He had dark skin and a five o'clock shadow, and his eyes were a dark brown, almost black. His head was bald, covered by a beanie, and he wore leather armor, and had plenty of blades on his person.

"Yes, and I assume you two are Teben Grey and Callum Sol?" The two nodded, and Shin gestured for them to take a seat. The two sat, and Malphur could see what kind of people they were just by looking at them; Teben was clearly a scribe of sorts, as he immediately pulled out a notebook, sitting with perfect posture and checking for creases in his attire, while Callum was a rogue, a rulebreaker, intentionally sitting on the chair backwards and leaning on the back. While most would assume that these two were a disciplined loyalist of the kingdoms and a bandit respectively, Shin knew that Grey had in fact been banished from the kingdoms for his heretical thinking, and Sol would give anything to protect the citizens of Remnant.

After hailing drinks, Callum getting a bottle of whisky while Teben was content with his water, Shin addressed what they were here to discuss. "So, as you know, the Man with the Golden Gun has finally downed Yor, and, if you believe me, I am that person."

"Yeah, I'm still not so sure of that," claimed Callum. Shin merely reached into a satchel he was carrying and pulled out Yor's cloak, showing them the pattern. The symbol, once used by a proud huntsman name Pahanin, had more recently been associated with the dark knight. "Oh."

"As I was saying, I was the one to put Him down, but I think there's more to this than a man who got off by slaughtering men, women and children. And I think you two can help me with that."

"How so?" inquired Teben. At this point, Shin drew the journal of Yor from his satchel and handed it to the scribe, who glanced at the cover, before skimming through its pages.

"This was found on His possession. The language is unfamiliar to me, but I know that you investigated lunar architecture that crashed onto Remnant. Can you understand any of it?"

Grey readjusted his glasses before replying. "The language is near identical; the book is titled _The Book of the Unmaking, _but from the age of the ink, a good portion of this was written before it was titled." He stopped, looking up at the grey eyes of Shin. "The most recent section is addressed to you."

This peeked Shin and Callum's interests, the later who had been using a knife to clean his fingernails. Shin gestured for him to read it. "It says: 'to Shin Malphur of Palamon. If you are reading this, then against your better judgement to burn this last piece of me away, you knew that there was another side of the story. As I told you, the Sky and the Deep aren't good and evil; they are tools. Once, I used to be a hero; it, as well as my life, and a little more, is documented here. Use my knowledge, use it for good, allow humanity to grow into its final state.' And then there is a series of coordinates, somewhere in the Forest of Forever Fall."

"Now hold on," Callum stated, before sitting up. "I can see why you needed glasses over here, but why am I getting involved?"

Malphur sighed. "You… know how to get things done without the wrong people getting involved. We won't be able to keep this a secret from everyone. You're gonna need to separate those who want power from those who want to help people." Callum sat back, his chair at one point being turned properly, and gave a simple 'huh' before leaning back in, with a Cheshire smile.

"And?"

Again, Shin sighed. "And because I believe you will use what we learn properly." Callum smirked before sitting back, content. "With that out of the way, I reckon we find out what was so important in Forever Fall." The two newcomers got up before Shin said something once more. "Hold up, I can't go tainting my name. Imagine what people will think when the Man with the Golden Gun begins to delve into Yor's darkness."

"Your suggestion?" came Teben.

From now on, call me Zyre Orsa."

* * *

_After that, we found the house of the late Rose Azzir. She died peacefully in her sleep decades ago. Throughout the house were notes, ranging from recollections of nightmares on Luna to instructions on how to wield the deep and even a how to guide to making our own Thorns. Teben even began using magic of all things. And I learnt that Rezyl Azzir, at one point, lived here, but his connection and importance to Yor was lost on me, and any mention was redacted. For years, we continued to grow, to evolve. We became Vale, Bane and Cull, and many gathered to us to learn._

_While Orsa taught, Malphur hunted._

* * *

Ozpin was sitting at his desk, looking over the papers for Uldren's new identity. He chuckled. Now there were two crows working for him. He suddenly looked sullen, remembering the loss of Summer. This put his plans out of place, as it would be many years before he could begin training Ruby. He looked up as the elevator to his office opened and out came a man wearing worn out leather armor and a cloak. The man's face was serious, clearly here to talk about something grave, and yet Ozpin had no clue who he was.

"Is there a problem sir?"

The man came to stand at the other side of the desk and removed _The Last Word_ from its holster, placing it on the table with care. This drew a surprised look from Oz. He hadn't seen that weapon since the departure of…

"Jaren Ward was my father. Adopted."

"And I imagine seeing as you have his sword…"

"He was killed by Dredgen Yor during our hunt." The stranger held out his hand. "Shin Malphur, survivor of Palamon and the Man with the Golden Gun."

Ozpin held a face of regret at hearing of his old friend's demise but took Shin's hand and shook it. The two sat down at either side of the desk.

"So, what can I do for the shadow slayer? I'm open to helping out someone who was close to Jaren."

A brief bit of anger covered the man's face as he spoke. "Ever since I put that bastard in the ground, some people have been flocking together to follow what he did and use the darkness. Calling themselves the 'Shadows of Yor.' They seem to be centralized in Vale, but this is your turf. I came to ask for permission for anybody who will follow that path."

In that moment, Ozpin saw pure determination in this man's eyes. This information was hard to believe, as nothing ever seemed to go under the headmaster's nose, not even the schemes of Mara and Salem. To think that people wanted to replicate the death that Dredgen Yor had plagued Remnant with was disturbing, but the former wizard saw that no matter what he said, this hunter would go after those who followed the Dark.

"Do what you see fit, but it can't be tied to me, less people become fearful and…"

"Salem and Mara get an advantage to strike." Ozpin was visibly shocked until his explanation. "Jaren trusted me with his mission. I know what you and the headmasters are doing."

"I… see. Well, if you finish your mission, we could always use your help against them."

"I know." The man stood up, about to leave, before turning around once again. "Actually, there is one more thing you can help me with, a mystery about Yor I haven't been able to solve." Ozpin gestured for him to continue. "Right before I fired the last shot into the Dredgen, he told me 'Rezyl Azzir.'" It took all of Ozpin's will not to react to the mention of that name. "I was able to find his old cottage, in the Forest of Forever Fall, but other than that, I have no clue who he is. Do you know anything about him?"

"N-no," Oz tried to not stutter. "I will go over my resources though."

Shin nodded before going down the lift, leaving the headmaster alone. He rested his arms on his desk and held his head up. Rezyl Azzir. Oz had thought he had heard the last of that name. He sat there, pondering the connection between the hero and the plague until the sun had fallen, when a thought came to mind.

Rezyl had fought to be known by the world, to be immortalized in books and stories and statues. That ambition was the source of his power, the hope that he could craft the future he had dreamed.

And Yor? Dredgen Yor had scarred the kingdoms, and no matter whether you believed in him as the devil or as a story to make your children behave, his name would be remembered for centuries to come. Even the Shadows were evidence of this.

It was clear to Ozpin now, and only one question remained.

_What turned Rezyl into that monster?_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, again, sorry for not updating in forever, but there has just been so much stuff. Including Avengers: Endgame.**

**K: It made me cry just watching it.**

**A: Why?**

**K: Because it was so damned glorious.**

**A: Yep, that's the spirit. Anyway, I have a few things still planned before we get to Scorned of Beacon, so we'll see when that happens. But that is the end of the Thorn sage, hope you enjoyed it. Also, this series, Champions of Remnant, follows all the Destiny characters that aren't immediately introduced in the main story, or will be a side, support character. So tell me who you want in the story and an idea of how they could be used in the story, and I'll get back to you on whether or not I have a plan for that character, or if I think it's a good idea.**

**Also, for one-shot ideas I've been thinking some bizarre stuff, like my characters fighting characters from other universes.**

**Someone getting the Infinity Stones.**

**My characters going into situations from other universes.**

**Chibi episodes.**

**And.**

**So.**

**Much.**

**More.**

**Now for any of you who have bothered to read this Author Note (or saw that there was still a bunch left in the chapter), the one-shot stuff I just mentioned is filler. And to you who stuck with me, you get this special, **_**crucial **_**bit of story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ruby Rose wandered through the neighboring forest of her home, simply looking for something to make her happy. After the death of her mother on a mission, she had been very sad, and no amount of reassuring words from her father or bone-breaking hugs from her sister could help it, because they were sad too.

It didn't help that her Uncle Qrow looked refused to look at her, and every time she caught him doing so, his face was full of guilt.

Wandering aimlessly, the silver-eyed girl eventually came across a _very _old campfire. It was strange, because no one else on Patch would stay in the forest long enough for night to fall, not even huntsmen and huntresses. She went to investigate the old ashes and soot having been mostly blown away. She saw something glimmering in what remained and decided to investigate.

After digging through the powders, making her clothes terribly dirty, she uncovered a melted piece of dark metal. Pulling it up, she was able to recognize parts of it as parts of a weapon. It had a grip and a barrel, but it was unlike anything she had seen before, and when she held it, a dark green glow came from beneath the steel. However, despite its deformity from being melted, it was still jagged, and the young girl cut her palm, dropping the gun and holding the wounded appendage to her chest, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't cry, little one." Ruby looked up and saw what could only be described as a hero from a fairy tale, with his classic silver knight's armor, cape billowing behind him. He leaned down in front of her, his frame dwarfing hers immensely, and picked up the fallen gun. "Did you cut yourself, little one? Give me your hand, I'll make it all better." He held out his palm to her.

Ruby looked at the masked face. Her father had taught her not to talk with strangers, especially in the woods, but how could someone who looked so pure be evil in the least? So, Ruby did as she was told, placing her bleeding hand in the outstretched palm, which was covered by the other armored hand. Suddenly, the man's armor turned pitch black, and the space between his hands glowed an etherical green, but this didn't faze Ruby in the least. When the glow ceased, the hand was uncovered, and Ruby saw that only a scar remained.

"I'm sorry about that, she wouldn't have done that if she knew who you were." Ruby looked up, her silver eyes filled with confusion. The black knight saw this, seeming amused, but continued explaining. "My weapon, I mean. Weapons are an extension of their wielder's, their true wielder's, soul. And so, they can make their own decisions, who they are wielded by, who they hurt."

"Really?"

"Yes, and when you make your own one day, it will be an extension of your soul."

"When _I_ make a weapon?"

The knight chuckled. "Yes, when you become a huntress." He seemed to become somber. "Just like your mother." The mention of Summer reminded Ruby of how sad she was, and she began to tear up again. "Don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never hurt _you._"

Ruby continued to be teary before the knight continued. "I know you miss your mother. So do I. But let me tell you this: she wouldn't want you to be sad forever. I know that not having her here, like she promised you, but she made another promise when she became a huntress." Ruby looked up, intrigued.

"What kind of promise?"

"A promise that she'd always help people, and do you know why she made that promise?" Ruby shook her head. "Because she wanted everybody to have a happily ever after. She wanted everybody to feel the way you did when she was around. That's what huntresses do."

Ruby seemed to think for a bit, the look of concentration on her face adorable. Almost immediately, she went from sad to happy. "I want to be a huntress so that I can make other people happy!"

"Do you just now? Well that requires a lot of tra-"

"RUBY!" The silver eyed-girl swiveled around to see the ruby eyes of her uncle, who sighed in relief. "Ruby, I've been looking everywhere for you, you know how dangerous it is with the Grimm out here." He picked her up and held her to his shoulder, hugging her closely. Under his breath, he muttered: "I can't lose you too."

"But Uncle Qrooow! The knight would have protected me."

He held her away to look her in the eyes. "Ruby, what knight?"

"That one," she said as she pointed where the black armor stood, simply standing there. Qrow squinted, not seeing anything. He chuckled to himself.

"Ruby, I think you made your first imaginary friend." He began to walk away from the fire place, it being the least of his concerns. He was still trying to figure out why the Grimm had seemed to leave a perimeter around this area.

Meanwhile, the night walked up to Ruby, who was resting her head on her uncle's shoulder, and extending the weapon for her to take. "Here, take it. As long as you have it, I can look over you." The girl nodded tiredly, holding onto the weapon, which refused to cut her.

_I'll protect you, protect you like I should've protected Summer._


End file.
